A moirail's gift
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: After Gamzee's lusus had failed to visit again, Karkat comes to help.


Gamzee sniffled up tears, trying to stop them before they would ruin his makeup. Taking a deep breath, he went back inside his hive, giving up on waiting for Goatdad.

Today his lusus once again, failed to come visit him. After, once again, he promised that he would.  
_Maybe if I just make some pie that'll take things off my think pan.._

Taking the ingredients needed to make pie, he began to make sopor pie, his favorite food in the world.

As soon as he took out the finished pie, he heard his pesterlog go off. Usually it always goes off, full of miracles, but today was a special day and nobody was usually online, they were spending today with their lusus and playing around.

Gamzee immediately went over to check it out.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY GAMZEE

TC: HeEeEeY mOtHeRfUcKeR

CG: WHAT ARE YOU UP TODAY?  
TC: wElL mY lUsUs WaS sUpPoSe To CoMe ViSiT bUt...

CG: HE DIDN'T COME AT ALL DID HE? 

Gamzee sighed and took his hands off the keyboard. Anybody could tell that his lusus wasn't around much, never mind if they actually knew him as well as Karkat did.

Even when they were small trolls, just starting out, Karkat always knew what he needed to do for Gamzee. If he was hurt, sad, upset, or even if he just needed a pap.

CG: GAMZEE? ARE YOU OKAY? 

Gamzee sighed and logged off, Karkat didn't need an answer to know. He already knew that something was wrong. Glancing at the pie, Gamzee shook his head and got up, no longer hungry.

Before he knew it, he woke up and looked around, trying to find the thing that had awaken him from his slumber. A shout and pounding on his hive door was probably the thing that had done so. 

He got up and went over to the door, stopping to notice it first before he opened it. Behind the door was a concerned looking Karkat, arms folded. "Hey you fuck," Karkat barked at him, pointing his finger into his chest. "You never responded, you just logged off and left me tow worry. What the hell?" 

Gamzee blinked and looked down in guilt. "Sorry Karbro, I just got really mother fuckin' down and..." he slowly trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore. 

Karkat understood without words and smiled softly to his friend. "Hey, dude, it's okay I just...I just worried, you know? We are moirails and when you left like that I was just..." He mumbled something and sighed, "Forget it. Here," He held out a small box to Gamzee. "I was saving it for later tonight, but you can have it now."

Gamzee opened it up to find a drawing of the two of them on a piece of paper folded up and a small chain with a diamond at the end. "Happy Twelve Pedigree, Gamzee." Karkat said, even managing a smile.

Gamzee honked and threw himself on the smaller troll, taking them both to the ground. "Thank you Karbro, this motherfucking made me so happy." Karkat rolled his eyes, "A barkbeast could've died and this would have made you happy."

"Whoa, wait, did anything happen to a barkbeast?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, Gamzee. No barkbeasts were hurt." Gamzee honked and they both went inside.

Karkat groaned when he saw the mess. "Jeez, do you ever clean up in here? I mean look at all the bottles and pies everywhere." To prove his point, he kicked a bottle across the room. "You haven't even gotten ready for the holiday." He looked over at his purple blooded friend and sighed, realizing he probably had never even done a holiday like this before.

"How about I help you celebrate today? It'll be your gift for a while, okay?" Gamzee honked and hugged his best friend. "Yeah, yeah, okay, just get off me now," Karkat rolled his eyes.

The two trolls had cleaned the hive up, cut out snow flakes, sang (with bribery from Gamzee) carols, and had even made the human treat known as 'smores.' Once everything was all ready for the holidays, the two were in a pile made of horns and empty bottles to substitute their usual pile.

"Did you have a good day, Karbro?" Gamzee mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"I guess I did. Did you? I mean with your lusus and all...?"

Gamzee sighed and sighed his shoulder. "I guess, I mean it's not all his motherfucking fault." Karkat was about to argue, but decided not to. Instead, he crawled up to him in the pile and gave a half hearted hug. "Well, still. I'm sorry about it."

Gamzee smiled and hugged him bacl."Thanks for helpin' me out Karbro, I really needed a good hug today." He smiled at Karkat and hugged tighter, oblivious to Karkat's choking sounds.

"Gamzee you huge buldge sucker get off!"


End file.
